


Back to Me

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, I am once again turning drabble requests into full fics, Reuniting, Some Communication, Talk of sex, i wasn't sure so i just bumped it up, shower time, somewhere between an E and an M rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: “Is that my shirt?” with the pairing SeiAki?
Relationships: Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou
Kudos: 18





	Back to Me

Seidou rubbed his eyes, heading to the front door of his apartment. Someone was bothering him again, probably one of Kaneki’s friends. The guy was alright, but some of his friends could do with a good beating. That one with the glasses in particular.

When the door opened, he was met with the sight of a distraught Akira, her faced streaked with mascara and tears. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she began to softly weep, muttering his name.

“Mado…I-” He started as she stormed towards him.

“Shut up” She pounded her fists against his chest, sobbing “ _I hate you_. I hate you for leaving me”

Seidou rubbed her back gingerly. He swallowed “What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” She cried, sounding completely unstable. He’d never seen her like this before.

“Working with the others, they asked me to help”

Suddenly, she yanked at his collar, crashing their lips together.

“Mado” He wheezed, pushing her away. He ignored the way his heart leapt “What about Amon? What’s going on with you?”

“I’m not…We’re not together”

Seidou’s heart sank. He’d hoped that him leaving would allow for the two of them to be happy together “I thought he would take care of you”

“He did. That’s the worst part” She said, resting her head in her hands “I had a man who was perfect and catered to my every whim and still that wasn’t enough for me”

He ushered her into the apartment “Look, you don’t seem to be in a position to talk properly right now. I’m going to give you some time to clear your head”

She clawed at the front of his shirt “No! Don’t leave me again!”

“Relax! This is my apartment, you know. I’ll be back. You…I don’t know. Rest or something while you wait”

He reached for his key, locking the door. Hopefully that would keep her safe, so long as she didn’t try to chase after him. When he ran off from everyone, he’d hoped that he could live the rest of his miserable life in solitude. Now, Kaneki had talked him into helping their damn organisation and Akira…had never been part of the plan at all. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

***

Seidou unlocked the front door, steering himself towards the sink to wash the blood from his hands. Eating as a ghoul was always so messy. Especially when his meals involved another rouge ghoul. He was still working towards getting used to that synthetic tube shit that doctor woman kept pushing. Luckily, Kaneki was understanding of his situation, limiting him to only those who posed as threats to the peace. He turned off the tap, frowning at the remaining blood on his clothing.

The apartment was completely silent. Weird. Maybe…He walked towards his bedroom, seeing her curled up on his bed, her wet hair fanning around her face like a halo. She was in different clothing than she’d arrived in, a t-shirt that looked suspiciously like one of his own and bare legs that he definitely wasn’t looking at.

Seidou shook her awake, leaning over her “Hey, I’m back”

She blinked up at him with bleary eyes “You came back to me”

He sat down next to her “Told you I would. Is that my shirt?”

She pulled the fabric away from her body “It’s mine now”

“Pfft, typical” He would let her keep it. The shirt looked better on her, anyway.

“You don’t have a dog here” Akira said, sounding suspicious and still a little sleepy.

“I didn’t eat my dog” Seidou deadpanned. Just his parents. Fuck, he was terrible.

“You have blood on you”

“Very astute”

“Being a ghoul didn’t make you any less of an asshole, Takizawa” Akira muttered.

“Big talk from the woman who tried to jump me earlier”

She rubbed at her eyes, sounding irritated “ _Tried_ only because you weren’t interested”

“No, _tried_ because I don’t want you doing something on an emotional whim you’ll regret”

She shook her head “I always think before I act, I was first in my class after all”

“Don’t rub it in. Now, are you going to explain why the fuck you’re in my apartment?”

“I thought it was obvious. I kissed you”

“But…Amon?” Everyone had told Seidou that Amon and Akira had run off together, not making time for proper goodbyes. He assumed they had left the country.

She huffed “We broke up months ago because we both knew I was hung up on you”

“Months ago? You’ve had time to think about this?” Did she really want him?

“I’m not unstable. I know what I’m doing”

Seidou gave her a disbelieving look “You came here crying”

“ _You tell me_ ” She said in a steely voice “You have the boy you've loved for years become a ghoul and then when all you want to do is ask him why, he leaves you. What would you do? How would that make you feel? Tell me that, _Takizawa_ ”

He didn’t know what to say to that. She was right, he had been unfair “I’m sorry”

She eyed his clothing “You should shower”

He was covered in remains and disgusting fluids. It was probably putting her off. Teenage him would have called her prissy, but adult him knew better. Akira had used his shower while he was gone. Would it still smell like her? Showering, right. He could do that.

***

The water was warm against his sore muscles. It would probably be smart to warm up before getting into fights, but what kind of ghoul would he be if he did that? Besides, that doctor promised that her revolting tube supplements were improving. Life without having to fight anymore would take getting used to. He scrubbed at the dried blood encrusted into his skin, watching the colour run into the drain.

Seidou froze as the door handle turned and Akira walked in. Her face was pink at the sight of him, but she seemed otherwise unbothered “Jesus Christ, Mado! I don’t have clothes on!”

He watched wordlessly as Akira shrugged her shirt (his shirt) off, leaving her completely naked “Do you usually shower with clothes on?” She asked, opening the shower door and stepping under the water calmly as if she hadn’t just fucking stripped in front of him.

Do not look at her tits. Do not look at her tits. Donotlookathertits “No”

“You can look at me”

He kept his gaze fixed to the wall behind her.

Akira sighed “You’ve always been so frustrating” She grabbed his hand and pushed it against her chest “Touch me”

Seidou gave an experimental squeeze, relaxing when he heard her sigh in return. It felt wrong to touch her and he wasn’t sure whether to blame Amon, Kanou, or his own insecurities.

She took the bar of soap from his hand and lathered it against his chest, her fingers wandering further south than necessary “Have you been with a woman before?”

He hesitated. Would she think less of him? It would be hypocritical of her if she did. Seidou figured that she’d definitely had sex with Amon at some point, but that wasn’t comparable to what he had done “Yeah, I have”

“How many?”

He cringed “I don’t know”

Akira placed the soap back on the ledge “What did they look like?”

Was there really any way to answer that without saying you? “Blonde” He settled for, hoping that would satiate her need to know.

“Do you have a type?”

“Maybe” Seidou answered, attempting to be evasive.

Akira slid her hands up his torso, looking directly at him “Did you ever think about me while you did it?”

Oh boy, did he. Nameless blondes in alleyways, hair just long enough that he could pull on it and pretend it was hers. Sometimes he even made them wear heels or office wear. He was sick. A monster. He didn’t deserve her.

“Seidou” She said, startling him out of his reverie “None of that matters now. I don’t…think badly of you. You didn’t deserve anything that happened to you”

He smiled weakly. If only she knew how often he killed all of those women afterwards “You told me to die once”

“Out of selfishness. I hoped that if you died, I could be the investigator I was supposed to be”

Seidou finally let his gaze trail south. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on “How about now?”

Akira hooked her arms around his shoulders, leaning in and whispering “I want you to love me”

***

“Seidou” She yawned several hours later, stretching against him like a cat. He wondered if she still had that fuckin’ grumpy monster of a creature “I know our world as we knew it has been destroyed, but I’m glad I have you”

“That’s pretty morbid for pillow talk”

She laughed, shoving his shoulder “Don’t ruin the moment, asshole”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thegrumpiestkuki
> 
> Will I ever stop being in love with the angst potential for these two?


End file.
